Simon Dominic
Perfil thumb|250px|Simon D *'Nombre:' 사이먼 디 / Simon D. *'Tambien conocido como:' 사이먼 도미닉 / Simon Dominic. *'Nombre real:' 정기석 / Jung Ki Suk. *'Profesión:' Rapero. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''170cm *'Peso: ' *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Rata *'Agencia: '''AOMG Biografía Simon Dominic apareció por primera vez en la escena de hip hop subterránea coreana bajo el nombre de K-Outa. Él y el rapero E-Sens formaron el dúo de hip hop Supreme Team en 2009. Ellos ganaron varios premios durante su carrera, incluyendo Mejor Nuevo Grupo Masculino en Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2009 y el Hip Hop Award en el Golden Disk Awards de 2010 . El grupo se rompió en 2013 cuando E-Sens se fue para seguir una carrera en solitario. Simon dejó Amoeba Culture en 2014 y se convirtió en co-CEO de la discográfica independiente de Jay Park, AOMG, bajo la cual ahora publica música. En 2015, hizo una reaparición con el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum en solitario, "Won & Only" después de un largo paréntesis. Su single de pre-lanzamiento sin embargo cosechó más éxito que la pista del título del álbum del mismo nombre. El sigle "Simon Dominic" logró un Certified All-Kill en los chats tres días después de su lanzamiento y alcanzó el puesto # 2 en el semanal Gaon Digital Chart. En 2016, apareció como juez y productor en la quinta temporada de la competencia de televisión Show Me The Money, junto a Gray. Dramas *Standby (MBC, 2012) Programas de TV * I Live Alone (MBC, 2018) *Radio Star (2016) *SNL Korea 7 (2016) *Show Me The Money 5 (2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2016) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (2016) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2015) *King of Mask Singer (2015) *Hello Counselor (2015) *Witch Hunt(2015) *MAPS (2015) - Junto a Kim Hee Chul, Kwon Yu Ri y Choi Kang Hee *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (2014) *Radio Star (2014) *Mix & Match (2014) *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (2011-2012, Ep. 30,65,81) *Volume Ten (볼륨텐) (2012) *Stand By (2012) *Running Man (2011,2013; Ep. 59,127) *Fun Quiz Club (재미있는 퀴즈클럽) (2011) *Come To Play (2011, Ep. 309,349) *Happy Together (2010-2011, Ep. 156,193) *HOT BROTHERS (뜨거운 형제들) (2010-2011) *Oh My School (2010-2011) *Sunday Night (2010) Discografía Álbum' '''Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * Jay Park & Kirin - Baddest Nice Guys (Feat. Simon Dominic, DJ Light, DJ Wegun) (2019) * Heize - Dispatch (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2019) * Punchnello - Boiling Point (Feat. Simon Dominic, Tabber) (Prod. by 0channel) (2019) * Leellamarz - HOMESICKNESS (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2019) * DJ Wegun - Bandz (Feat. Simon Dominic & Coogie) (2018) * Dumbfoundead - Hyung (Feat. Dok2, Simon Dominic, Tiger JK) (2017) * ELO - Angel (Feat. Simon D) (2016) * Jay Park & Ugly Duck - Not The Same Person You Used To Know (니가 알던 내가 아냐) Remix (Feat. Loco, Dayday, Simon Dominic) (2016) * BewhY, G2, ONE - Not The Same Person You Used To Know (니가 알던 내가 아냐) (Feat. Simon D) (2016) * ONE, Simon D & Gray - Comfortable (2016) * Tiffany - Heartbreak Hotel (Feat. Simon D) (2016) * Crush - Give It To Me (Feat. Jay Park & Simon D) (2014) * Jay Park - Success Crazed (미친놈) (Feat. Simon Dominic, Trinidad James, Loco, Gray) (2014) *Jay Park - Metronome (Feat. Simon D & Gray) (2014) *Huh Gak Day N Night (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2014) *Gaeko, Choiza, Simon D & Primary - 난리 (Good) (2012) *Ailee - Shut Up (Feat. Simon D) (2012) *Jtong - 혼란속의 형제들 (Brothers in Confusion) (Feat. BEENZINO, Zion.T, Simon D) (2012) *Primary - 입장정리 (Settling Stances) (Feat. Choiza, Simon D) (2012) *Leessang - 사람들은 모두 변하나봐 (I Guess Everyone Changes) (Feat. Jeon Gin, Simon D) (2012) *Lady Jane & Simon D – 여섯시 반 (6:30) (2012) *Young Joon - 꽃보다 그대가 (You Than Flowers) (Feat. Simon D) (2012) *Piggy Dolls - 사랑이 뭐길래 (What is the Love?) (Feat. Simon D) (2012) *Dynamic Duo - Misunderstood (Feat. Simon D, Haengju) (2012) *Young Joon - You, Over Flowers (Feat. Simon D) (2011) *Huckleberry P - History Is Made At Night (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2011) *Tony An - Thank U (Feat. Simon D) (2011) *K.Will - Amazed (Feat. Simon D & Hyolyn) (2011) *Dynamic Duo - Moonstruck (feat. Simon D) (2009) *P'Skool - 잔치피플 (Party People) (Feat. Simon D Of Supreme Team) (2009) *Epik High - 8 by 8, Part 2 (Feat. MYK, Minos, Paloalto, The Quiett, Verbal Jint, Kebee, E-Sens, Simon D) (2009) *Dynamic Duo - 잔소리 (Nagging) (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2009) *Nuoliunce - I Won't Give Up (Feat. Jinbo, Simon Dominic, Dok2) (2009) *Swings - Chupa Chups (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Alex - Miss Understand (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Lady Jane - Aquibird (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Loptimist - Amnesia (Feat. Simon Dominic, Lady Jane) (2008) *Buga Kingz - Die-t (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *E-Sens - Pittong (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *E-Sens - 한국에서 (From Korea) (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Minos - Ugly Talkin' (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2008) *Minos - Bite A Fake (Feat. Simon Dominic, E-Sens, Dok2, DJ Pumkin) (2008) *The Quiett - Give It To H.E.R. (Feat. Leo Kekoa, Simon Dominic, Dok2) (2007) *Primary Score - Beautiful Struggle (Feat. E-Sens, Simon Dominic, Kim Ji Seok) (2007) *Primary Score - City Soul (Feat. Dok2, Simon Dominic, Mild Beats) (2007) *Simon D & 8℃ Boyz - Lonely Night (2007) *Outsider - Hyper Soar (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *Vasco - Upgrade 2k7 (Feat. LEO, KEKOA, Simon Dominic, E-Sens, J-Dogg, Nuckdive, Marco, Digiry, Basick, Sleepy Dawg, The Action, Outlaw & The Quiett) (2007) *Ja - Romantic Sense (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *Jiggy Fellaz - Night Riders (Feat. Simon Dominic, Wimpy) (2007) *Loptimist - The Triumph (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2007) *DJ Schedule-1 - Rip It Bitch (Feat. Vasco, Simon Dominic) (2007) *I.F - More Than Music (#15 Hip Hop For Respect (Feat. Verbal Jint, JAZ, TBNY (Yankie, Topbob), Vasco, Simon Dominic, Garion (Meta, Nachal), Dok2 (All Black), sean2slow, MC Sungcheon) (2006) *Keslo - Victim Of Steam (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2006) *Mild Beats - Against (Feat. Addsp2ch, Simon Dominic for Illest Konfusion) (2005) *Addsp2ch - A Legend (Feat. Simon Dominic) (2005) Vídeos Musicales * Hoody - Sunshine (Feat. Crush) (2018) * Dumbfoundead - Hyung (Feat. Dok2, Simon Dominic, Tiger JK) (2017) * Tiffany - Heartbreak Hotel (Feat. Simon D) (2016) * Jay Park - MOMMAE (Feat. Ugly Duck) (2015) * Jay Park - Metronome (Feat. Gray & Simon D) (2014) * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) (2011) Reconocimientos *'2018 'Korea Popular Music Awards: Hip Hop Award *'2010 MBC Broadcasting Entertainment Awards:' Variedades Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Musical:' Supreme Team. *'''Educación: '''Namsan High School (Busan) **Gyeongju University *Estudió en la misma secundaria de Jung Yong Hwa líder de la banda CNBLUE con el cual mantiene una gran amistad. *También mantiene una buena relación de amigos con Ki Kwang de B2ST. Una noche, a la 1 am, Ki Kwang le pidió que le contara sobre sus novias y entre tantas terminó de hablar a las 6 am. *Pertenece al grupo de amigos llamado "Chocoball", el cual esta formado por Jang Geun Suk, Yong Jun Hyung, Kim Hee Chul, Mitra Jin, Lee Hong Gi y Choi Jong Hoon entre otros actores e idols. *Mantuvo una relación con Lady Jane durante 6 años. *La ruptura con Lady Jane ocurrió en mayo, pero la admisión final no fue hasta el 17 de junio (2013). *El 9 de marzo de 2014 se confirmó que Simon se convertiría en co-CEO de la AOMG junto con Jay Park. *En 2015, testificó en la corta por E-Sens, su antiguo compañero de grupo, y tomó parte de la responsabilidad por su consumo de marihuana. (Más) *Junto a Gray participó como productor en la quinta temporada de Show Me The Money. *Ocupó junto a Gray el último lugar en la presentación de productores en Show Me The Money 5, por lo cual se le vio notablemente enojado. *Su equipo perdió la batalla de cypher en Show Me The Money 5 contra el equipo de la YG formado por Zion.T y Kush. *En la primera presentación en vivo de Show Me The Money 5 su equipo quedó solamente con un participante, siendo este BewhY. *Fue exento del servicio militar al perder la retina de su ojo izquierdo. *A pesar de haber sobrevivido con un solo participante, su equipo ganó la quinta temporada de Show Me The Money. *BewhY rechazó su oferta de unirse a AOMG ya que quería trabajar de forma independiente. *Confesó haber ingresado a AOMG principalmente por Gray ya que lo considera como un genio al producir música. *Participó en King of Mask Singer, sorprendiendo a todos con su gran habilidad para el canto. *El 25 de julio de 2018, AOMG reveló una declaración oficial confirmando la renuncia de Simon Dominic como co-director de la agencia. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Facebook Official * Twitter Official *Instagram Official Galería Simon D6.jpg Simon D5.jpg Simon D2.jpg Simon D3.jpg Simon D4.jpg Simon D.jpg simon-d.jpg simon66.jpg Videografía 사이먼디(Simon D) - 짠해 (Cheerz) M V-0|Cheerz 사이먼디(Simon D) - Stay Cool (Feat. Zion.T) M V-0|Stay Cool (Feat. Zion.T) Simon Dominic - 사이먼 도미닉 (Simon Dominic) - Music Video|Simon Dominic Simon Dominic - WON & ONLY (feat. Jay Park) - Music Video|WON & ONLY (Feat. Jay Park) 박재범, 사이먼 도미닉, 로꼬, GRAY (그레이) - 뒤집어버려| Jay Park & Simon Dominic & Loco & Gray - Upside Down 사이먼 도미닉 (Simon Dominic) - Me No Jay Park|Me No Jay Park 박재범, 사이먼 도미닉, 그레이, 코드 쿤스트, 우원재 - Signhere(사인히어) Official MV (ENG)| Jay Park & Simon Dominic & Gray & Code Kunst & Woo Won Jae - Signhere 사이먼 도미닉 (Simon Dominic) - 'DAx4' Official Music Video (ENG CHN)| DAx4 Categoría:AOMG Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KDebut2008